1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical clamps. In particular, the invention relates to surgical clamps having replaceable pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical clamps exist in many sizes with many different types of clamp shapes (e.g., curved jaws, straight jaws, etc.). In addition, many different types of jaw surfaces exist, as adapted to the specific function performed by the clamp. When a different function is to be performed, either one must use a different clamp, or in some circumstances replaceable pads may be added to the jaws.
Many existing surgical clamps have jaws with hard clamping surfaces. Some replaceable pads for these clamps are designed to fit over the jaws to provide a softer clamping surface. However, these pads are often bulky, reducing the sleekness of the clamp and jaws. In addition, these pads are typically designed to fit over only straight jaws and are generally straight themselves, so there is a need for other shapes such as curved or S-shaped.
Other existing surgical clamps have curved, replaceable pads that are sleek, but these sleek pads are not soft and may be inappropriate for many applications.
Still other existing surgical clamps have soft pads but these pads are not replaceable. This makes the pads harder to clean. Autoclaving may cause soft or delicate pads to deteriorate or wear out more quickly; with the result that the pad surfaces may become less soft or less delicate. As an alternative, the pad surfaces may be constructed to as to be less soft or less delicate in order to have a longer lifetime.
Some surgical clamps (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,398) have replaceable pads that are soft, but have other concerns. The pads are installed from the distal end, and may slip off from that direction. Decreasing the possibility of the pads slipping off may increase the effort necessary to install the pads. In addition, the portion of the pad that attaches to the clamp may not be flexible.
Finally, some existing surgical clamps have replaceable pads that are not tightly secured to the jaws. With such clamps, the pads may move laterally after the vessel or tissue has been clamped. This lateral movement makes for an insecure clamp subject to wobbling, that may shear the vessel or tear the tissue. So there is a need to tightly secure the pads to the jaws.
The present invention addresses these and other problems of existing devices by providing a surgical clamp having a jaw with an elongate cavity or channel to receive a replaceable pad.
According to one embodiment, the surgical clamp of the present invention comprises a pair of elongate jaws connected together for movement toward each other, at least one of the jaws having an outer surface in opposition to the other jaw. An elongate cavity extends longitudinally within the jaw. The cavity is adapted for slidably receiving a clamp pad. An elongate channel opens through the outer surface and longitudinally connects the cavity to the outer surface. The channel is generally commensurate with the cavity longitudinally.
In an alternative embodiment, at least one of the jaws includes an elongate channel opening to both an engaging surface of the jaw and a backing surface of the jaw generally opposite the engaging surface. A breech portion is in communication with the elongate channel and opens to both the engaging and the backing surfaces. The breech portion and channel are adapted to slidably receive a clamp pad.
The invention is also directed to a method of making a replaceable pad, the method comprising the steps of providing a flexible elongate attachment member, and forming a pad around the attachment member.
The invention also provides methods of installing a replaceable pad in the jaw of a surgical clamp. One method comprises the steps of providing a pad having a flexible elongate attachment member, and a draw cord extending generally longitudinally from the pad, and providing a surgical clamp having at least one elongate jaw with an outer clamping surface. The jaw has an elongate cavity extending longitudinally therein and a hole opening therefrom at one end of the cavity. The cavity is configured to slidably receive the attachment member. The method also includes the steps of inserting the draw cord into the cavity, directing the draw cord through the hole, and applying tension to the draw cord to draw the attachment member into the cavity and secure the pad in place on the clamping surface of the jaw.
Another method of installation involves the steps of providing a similar pad and a surgical clamp having a breech portion and an elongate channel extending longitudinally within the jaw and opening to both the engaging surface and backing surface of the jaw. The pad is inserted into the breech and the attachment member is drawn into the elongate channel such that the pad body extends over the engaging surface of the jaw and a securing portion of the attaching member tracks along the backing surface of the jaw. The pad can include a detachable tab to aid in pulling the pad onto the jaw. Once in place, the tab can then be detached from the pad. Alternatively, the pad can include a guide hole extending through the pad to aid in installing the pad onto the jaw. A pull string or pull strap can be secured through the guide hole, used to pull the pad onto the jaw, and then cut away once the pad is in place.
The replaceable pad of the present invention can comprise an elongate body configured to extend over an outer surface of a jaw of a surgical clamp, and a flexible elongate attachment member connected to the body and configured for slidable receipt within an elongate cavity or channel extending longitudinally of the jaw. The attachment member can include a stabilizing portion disposed within the pad body to internally reinforce the pad body, as well as a securing portion configured to extend through the channel or fit within cavity. The securing portion can be continuous, or alternatively can be discontinuous to further enhance the flexibility of the pad for even easier installation, especially onto curvilinear jaws.
A principal object of these embodiments of the invention is to provide a surgical clamp with replaceable pads that are easily installable without special tools.
Another object is to provide a draw cord, tab, pull string or pull strap on the pad to allow a pulling force for easier installation and/or removal.
Yet another object is to provide a surgical clamp with replaceable pads that resist lateral movement between the clamp and the pads.
Still another object is to provide a surgical clamp with replaceable pads that are sleek and compact.
A further object is to provide a surgical clamp with replaceable pads that are flexible such that one pad configuration may be used on a wide variety of jaw shapes.
These and other objects will become apparent when viewed in light of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth illustrative embodiments in which the principles of the invention are utilized.